1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an answer-spotting electric instrument useful as a study aid. More particularly, the invention relates to an answer-spotting electric instrument which is so arranged that the correctness of the answer selected by a user for a given question or requirement can be made known at once, thereby enabling the user to directly determine the result of his study.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one previously proposed study aid, for example, in a study book, each question section comprises two columns, one is a question column which requires a necessary answer and the other is a selectable answer column in which at least one correct answer and one or more incorrect answers are contained. Each answer is accompanied with an answer marking and the marking for a correct answer comprises an electroconductive element, while the markings for the incorrect answers comprise non-conductive elements. Both of the markings are previously printed in a manner so as not to be distinguishable from one another by the eye.
In solving questions employs a pen-type answer-spotting electric instrument and, when he points a correct answer with the instrument, a signal such as a light or sound is produced. That is, a pair of contact members of the electric circuit which is formed in the answer-spotting instrument is closed by the contact with the electro-conductive marking of a correct answer and the signalling device is energized to produce the signal.
By the use of such a study aid including the above printed matter or study book and the answer-spotting electric instrument, it is only necessary for a student to read a question section which looks like ordinary printed matter and to point an answer marking with the pen-type answer-spotting instrument. He is thus able to recognize immediately whether his answer is correct or not from the signal generated by the signal indicator. Therefore, he does not need to examine the end pages of the study book, as in the prior art, to find a correct answer from among the numerous answers provided for the various questions. Accordingly, the usefulness of the questions with selectable answers can be fully achieved in view of the objective accuracy and rapidity. Further, since the correctness of the answers can be directly ascertained, students' interests in studying can be excited.
It should be noted, however, that the conventional answer-spotting electric instruments have been of the type with which only the correctness of an answer for each question can be known. Therefore, for example, in order to check up the correct answers for 50 questions, each correct answer must be put on record and after the study, the number of correct answers must be totalized, which work may be troublesome.